Charlotte Achenbach
Charlotte Achenbach, born Charlotte Die Heilige famously known as the Red Reaper, was the de facto vice-leader of the Venom Mercenaries and a descendant of Sateriasis Venomania and Lilian Achenbach. She learns to love for the first time after meeting Gast Venom. History Early Life Born in the Kingdom of Elphegort on December 27th EC 462 to Claire and Isaac die Heilige, but, after giving birth to her, Claire dies. This deeply depressed her father, and he gave up raising Charlotte soon after and left her in care of the servants of their mansion. Isaac resorts to alcohol and cigarettes to ease his depression. But, after some time, when Charlotte grew older, he began to sexually abuse her implied to have almost raped her, which garnered in her twisted view of love. Than, to make matters worse, her brother started an incestuous relationship with her, even though her young age. Charlotte says that she "remembers" seeing her father's dead body after a servant pushed him in the fire that started in their mansion, which left her traumatized and she garnered a fear of fire. Later, she pretended that her father was alive and even "talked" to him. In the midst of the fumes, she saw a glowing light that called for her and, as she got closer, felt a strong presence. It wasn't a human, wasn't an animal, she didn't know what it was. She than saw a black necklace, which seeming called for her. She than, unconsciously, put the necklace on, without knowing it was a family heirloom and the last to use it was Lilian Achenbach. After some time, she was found by an unnamed man and sent into custody with the closest living family member. She was than sent to live with her aunt in EC 467, when she was 5. Her aunt taught her about different kinds of love throughout 3 years of her childhood that they were together, before her eventual death, raising Charlotte with deranged ethics regarding love consequently. Her childhood sparked her curiosity in love thanks to her aunt. After this, Charlotte was blamed whenever misfortunes occurred (despite not being at fault for most things) and was framed for many of her brother's lies. This pitiable upbringing birthed Charlotte's belief that she was evil, and needed to "purify" herself. Personality and Traits Charlotte is very calm, almost to the point of always seeming tired. This is most noticeable by the fact that she speaks rather slowly. She is kind and somewhat of a ditz but with minor sadistic tendencies. Charlotte makes friends very easily due to her relaxed and caring nature, and often gives nicknames to others, though this is mostly due to the fact that she has a hard time pronouncing long names (Calling Zenon 'Z' and the Emperor "Empi"). She routinely greets Gast whenever he returns home and is always genuinely happy to spend time together with him. Charlotte believes that both she and Gast need to stay together, otherwise they would both be broken and incomplete forever. Although commonly donning a gentle, cheerful outlook during exchanges with others, throughout the events of the story Charlotte is predominantly clouded by confusion and doubt over who she is truly, even to the point of naivete. She often speaks in a childish manner and displays signs of instability, and frequently attempts to kill, maim, or frighten people who seek a relationship with Gast. She seems to retain a pessimistic worldview, most likely due to her past, during which she was blamed for the wrongdoings of others and rejected by society as a whole. Victims * Nagisa Coulomb - After finding out about her affair with Gast Venom (sometime after the latter's death), she killed her out of anger. Trivia * The creator has stated that Charlotte's multiple personality disorder was caused by how unstable her home was. * Gast describes Charlotte's heart as an "empty, but not broken" jar when they initially met. * A flashback reveals several things about Charlotte through a medical report found on the table. According to the report: ** Charlotte was diagnosed with lunacy, dissociation, and dementia praecox (an old medical term for schizophrenia), with dissociation falling under Dissociative Identity disorder. ** After her aunt died, she was supposed to be admitted to a mental hospital, but escaped. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ghoul Children Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Asmodean Category:Elphegort Category:Lucifenia Category:Melancholy Category:Achenbach Bloodline Category:Venomania Bloodline Category:LunariaAsmr